


Why to love someone like that?

by GueSan



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad Decisions, Female Senju Tobirama, Good Uchiha Obito, KakaObi Week 2019, M/M, Not Beta Read, Not Happy, POV Uchiha Obito, Reincarnation, Suicide, Uchiha Obito-centric, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 21:32:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17650256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GueSan/pseuds/GueSan
Summary: /AU/ /Reencarnación/El cuerpo de Kakashi se vuelve frío como el invierno y logra recordar un absurdo mundo ninja donde ya ha hecho suficiente daño.El mundo seria una lugar mejor si personas como él o su padre no existieran. Locos capaces de reducir los sueños a cenizas para recuperar a sus personas amadas. Eso piensa mientras coloca el arma cubierta con la sangre de Kakashi a un costado de su cabeza.Alguien más no esta de acuerdo, aún puede cumplir la promesa de salvar al mundo que le hizo a Rin en otra vida, aunque eso signifique no cumplir su promesa con Kakashi en esta vida."Lo siento Kakashi" "Lo siento Madre" murmura mientras coloca la máscara en su rostro.





	Why to love someone like that?

**Author's Note:**

> No voy a seguir la KakaObi week porque soy un asco con la puntualidad y no tengo inspiración para todos los temas. Pero debía sacar esta idea, solo no esperen coherencia y calidad. Y si, no he escrito algo de Naruto desde el 2013

 

* * *

 

El sonido del disparo le aturdió un par de segundos. La sangre cálida en su mano no era una sensación nueva, pero no por eso.

Un segundo antes del disparo había sido grabado todo.

No era la primera vez que mataba en esta vida, sino también en otras. ¿Es esto lo que dijo Kakashi cuando Rin salto frente a su ataque? La sangre de quien es importante para ti empapando tu alma. La vida escapada entre tus manos, sabiendo que nadie tiene la culpa, más que este destino cruel.

Claro que alguien tenia la culpa, _ÉL_ Volvió una Manipular desde la sombras La Destrucción de su mundo. 

Gracias a _él_ , alguien en el pasado se ha suicidado frente a sus ojos. No tenía la intensión de cumplir con la misión que le fue asignada, pero Kakashi tomo su mano que sostenía temblorosa arma y se disparó a sí mismo. Ahora abrazamos su cuerpo que se volvió frío junto con el invierno.

–... Obito ... No lo hagas - escuchó la voz susurrante de su amado. Su mirada le dio un sentido que no era el único que había grabado. Su mano temblorosa, fría, fría, tomo su rostro - Debes ... Entender que yo, no soy lo único que hay en tu mundo.

–Tienes razón Bakashi– se pronuncian debidamente como están ahora familiarizados - Pero no puedo evitarlo. Este mundo no necesita un manual que intente destruirlo porque le arrebató su persona más importante, ¿verdad? Juntos salvó el mundo de gente como yo ...

Kakashi intento decir tantas cosas más, lo sabía, pero la vida no se otorgó más que ser testigo del arma en el sien de su pareja, su asesino.

Esperaba que lo perdonara. Por todo, por ser un idiota que de nuevo no pudo escapar de la maldición de odio, por amarle tanto, por no ver más luz en el mundo.

Por dispararse en la cabeza justo en su último aliento.

 

_Estaremos juntos por siempre._

_Solíamos decirnos eso ¿verdad?_

 

* * *

 

_Espera chico, ¿crees que todo se termina aquí? No no no. Si te vas a la otra vida arrastrando dos promesas incumplidas, seria muy malo. Puedo ayudar a acabar con él, así como lo que no se puede cumplir._

_Vamos, elige. Y podrás pedirme algo a cambio_

 

_"Lo siento padre"_

 

* * *

  _Mi madre, Tobirama Senju, solía contarme muchos acerca de mi padre. Él era un hombre incomprendido por el mundo que trabajaba como juez. Mucho tiempo fue reconocido por su justa labor de defender a quienes más los necesitaba, con una fuerte pasión que contrastaba bien con su personalidad melancólica._

_Alguna vez llegó a comentar que le parecía como si padre estuviera pagando una especie de castigo auto impuesto por él mismo._

_Siempre quise a Padre, aunque no le conociera, me sentía identificado con un hombre que luchaba por redimirse. Y mi madre le amaba, como le amaba. Con un brillo especial siempre me hablo del hombre a quien más amó._

 

 " _Lo siento madre"_

* * *

 

–Supongo que viniste por venganza –su arrogante sonrisa no mostraba debilidad. Ni siquiera tengo que rodear de un gran incendio ni apuntar con un revólver. Típico de ese monstruo llamado Madara.

–Supones bien –se atrevió a respondedor. Era hora de enfrentar un verdadero demonio. 

–Sinceramente, creemos que habías muerto hace un año, justo después de cumplir con la misión de matar al jefe de la policía. –Menciono casualmente –Testigos afirman que fueron dos los disparos esa noche. 

–¿Es así? –No puede evitarse amargo. Hacia un año de eso y comenzando a olvidar las cosas importantes. Al parecer era un efecto secundario del trato.

–Nunca pude felicitarte por el éxito de tu misión. Una última vez que mi conjetura no fuera cierta. Si bien tiene un contacto oficial con uno de los nueve contenedores, fue imposible llegar a él. –Se encogió de hombros - En fin, te mereces un elogio por matar a sangre fría a tu amado 

–Y ahora lo haré contigo –este monstruo que su madre tanto adoró se pudrirá en el infierno, no habría piedad para el demonio de la avaricia. –Tú y yo somos marionetas de algo mucho más grande ¿Es que no te importa?

–Que si me importa, ingenuo muchacho. Nada en este mundo importa si quienes queremos son desechados por el destino. A mí solo me importa que mi pequeño hermano se cure de su enfermedad terminal. - ¡Ese se desgraciado se había atrevido a ...! 

–¡Aún sigues aferrándote a ese retrato. Han pasado más de 20 años desde que murió, ¿tú aún piensas en ...?

La risa maniática de Madara le interrumpió. Estaba loco, ese hombre en verdad estaba loco.

–No por mucho tiempo, Obito –Esa mirada de ojos rojos, no había duda, ahora estaba a la misma altura - Tarde o temprano alguien juntará a los nueve contenedores y traerá a la vida al Juubi. De cualquier modo el mundo está condenado.

Era eso, ese estúpido plan había destruido su vida de nuevo, llevado a cabo por un hombre con el deseo de recuperar a su hermano. Él había matado a Kakashi. Imperdonable.

 

~

_Madara era conocido por ser el líder de Akatsuki, una misteriosa organización que cometía desagradables crímenes sin ninguna aparente razón o patrón. Después de años de arduo esfuerzo por parte de la policía, logro encontrarse su objetivo, parecían estar detrás de importantes reliquias históricas de gran valor, conocidas como "contenedores". Existen nueve de ellos, pero la tradición marca que deben permanecer repartidos de tal manera que uno nunca se cruce con otro. Para la mayoría una simple leyenda, sin embargo..._

~

 

–Entonces el haya ofrendado mi alma con él a cambio de destruir esa cueva secreta hogar de los siete contenedores que habías logrado conseguir fue la mejor decisión ¿no? – No pudo evitar sonreír torcidamente, al menos nada seria en vano. En tiempo de un año borro lo que quedaba de ese plan y repartió por todo el mundo los nueve artefactos necesarios 

–Y pensar que hiciste un trato con un demonio para matarme y evitar mi utopía, eres tan impredecible como ella, esa traicionera Senju.

–¡No la metas a ella aquí! –Su piel comenzó a hormiguear, sentía que perdía parte de su control. No, no ahora. –¡

–Claro, en serio le tienes estima a esa asesina. –La mirada de Madara se tornó sombría

–Esa asesina era mi madre –el revolver en sus manos temblaba de nuevo, pero no flaqueaba. –Lo de Izuna fue un accidente, y fue mi culpa. Por eso mismo acepte que me convirtieras en tú peón, debía pagar su muerte ¡Pero..! –apoyo el revólver en la cabeza de él. –¡Nunca perdonaré tu avaricia y lo que has arrebatado en pos de tu utopía!

–Has lo que quieras –dijo simplemente. No parecía haber falsedad tras sus palabras, ni vida. –Todavía podrías recuperar lo que perdiste si me dejas vivir. Vamos, ¡volvamos a crear un mundo perfecto como hace tanto! –Recordaba, todos recordaban antes de morir, que coincidencia.

–A madre le hubiera gustado que te otorgara una oportunidad de redimirte. –le miro ahora con tristeza, el recuerdo le permitió controlar a la ira. Madara en otra vida fue su antepasado y la segunda persona en creer en su potencial. Seguía sin ser diferente, pero esta vez el no caería tan fácil. Coloco el dedo en el gatillo, era hora de ponerle fin a esta historia –Si hubieras superado a Izuna y evitado hacer tanto daño, tal vez yo podría haberte aceptado con tus pecados, _p_ _adre_.

Se sintió satisfecho al ver la cara de sorpresa de Madara, El Vicepresidente del país de Konoha, el líder de la mafia Akatsuki, su padre. 

– ¿¡Cómo es que!? –si tuviera más tiempo podría burlarse un poco. Nunca fue fácil ser hijo de la hermana desaparecida de Hashirama Senju, viendo su vida añorando una imagen paterna falsa y obtenerla en el último momento. 

–Eso no importa, ambos moriremos aquí y nunca nadie  podrá reunir los nueve tesoros. Todos ellos están en manos de personas de voluntad inquebrantable –recordó rubios cabellos y mirada azulada, el definitivamente cuidaría del noveno contenedor.

Algo oscuro salio lentamente de su padre, una cabeza diabólica, como agua negra, exclamó molesta sobre algo, pero no había nada que hacer, el mismo fuego era sofocante y no había posibilidad de salvación.

El mismo sintió como un ser blanco se desprendía de un costado suyo; _Guruguru_. 

Sintió su voz en la cabeza " _Zetsu_ nunca ha entendido que la destrucción de los humanos es también nuestra inminente caída. Gracias a ti, a la humanidad le quedan aún otros varios siglos"

Sonrió tranquilo, nunca hay una garantía para la supervivencia de los personas, pero estaba contento de haber podido evitar una prematura muerte. Ojalá Rin pudiera ver su promesa cumplida. 

– _Adiós Padre_

Rezo por haber cumplido su karma, de esa manera tal vez pueda volver a verlos. 

Al parecer siempre fue su especialidad defraudar a todos. De seguro renacería para seguir cumpliendo promesas atrasadas. 

_–Adiós Kakashi._

* * *

* * *

_–Maa, ¿Obito? –llamo Kakashi. Estaban frente a los fuegos artificiales en el festival de verano. La vista era espectacular y el ambiente se sentía lleno de paz._

_Murmuro un sonido que le hizo entender a Kakashi que le escuchaba. No podía despegar su mirada de los fuegos artificiales, es como si  hubiera esperado mil años para ver algo así._

_–¿Hasta cuando me aguantarás? –pregunto con tono bromista, pero algo dentro de Obito se agitó. Si lo pensaba, desde hacia meses es probable que no imaginará un mundo sin el idiota que estaba a su lado. Miro a su lado y por un momento le pareció que Kakashi brillaba mucho más que las luces en el cielo._

_Fingió pensar la respuesta y poner mala cara, el risa de el otro no le ayudaba en su actuación._

_–Tal vez para siempre –respondió con simpleza. Ambos se miraron y se recargaron uno con el otro. Las explosiones del cielo habían terminado, pero eso no importaba._

_–¿Es eso una promesa? Preguntó el otro. De repente parecía lejano, mirando invisible algo a lo lejos._

_–Lo será cuando comiences a llegar temprano a nuestras citas –respondió con un puchero._

_–Entonces me lo pensaré –murmuro mientras le daba un tierno beso._

_Desde entonces nunca volvimos a llegar tarde a ninguno de nuestros encuentros. Ni siquiera ese día de invierno, donde fue la última vez que nos vimos._

 

_¿Me perdonarías por romper nuestra promesa?_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Quien me diga en que esta basado este fic se gana un one-shots de su shipp favorita (?  
> Si no le entendieron a todo, no los culpó, escribo de la verga (?


End file.
